Typical Life of a Japan Girl
by SakiChann
Summary: This is basically a story I created from the top of my head. It includes no anime, just what I would expect for a anime myself, but I would expect more action. Enjoy.


[CHAPTER 1]

I sit in my room, thinking about all of the choices I've made in the past.

The mistakes.

And the depression.

And the happiness.

And the broken times, when I would wonder what it meant to be happy.

Guess sometimes you have to get up and pretend to be happy.

Slowly I get up, preparing to get ready for my second year at High School. First get cleaned up, take a shower possibly, do my makeup because apparently society judges you if you don't.

I go down to the smell of breakfast and find rice sitting at the table. Hah, who knew you could have rice for breakfast.

I sit down next to my little sister who hasn't actually learned to use chopsticks just yet, so I help her out and I giggle when I see her attempt.

Apparently, according to my mother who is now newly engaged to my soon-to-be step father, she thinks I'm a joy to the family when I'm pretty sure the last thing I am is 'joyful'.

A few minutes later, I finish my rice and head out to go to High School, known as the living hell we all go threw when we're kids.

As I start running, I notice a guy, atleast 5'8, with black/brownish hair and looks somewhat neat, comparing to the other high school kids.

He notices me looking at him and I quickly start running again and finally get to school out of breath.

[CHAPTER 2]

Entering the school, I walk to our small, but okay, classroom. I sit down on top of my desk and think deeply as I usually do every single morning.

First thing I notice is Kali, my best friend and the schools most favorite lead singer, enter the room and everyone gasps with excitement and try to talk to her but she ignores them and walks to me.

"Hey Saki~Chan!~" she exclaims as she walks towards me and I snicker a bit at the sound of her voice. Kali~san has a high pitched voice but it sounds perfect when she's not trying to sound.. say perfect-like.

She sits next to me on her desk, where we got lucky enough just to be next to each other still this far into us being complete idiots together the whole school year so far.

She was about to ask something but I heard nothing after I saw the tall guy walk into our class and he exchanged glances with me. I nearly dropped everything in my hands. Why is he here?! Is he stalking me, is this a joke, or is this really his class?

I start shaking a bit and keep asking myself questions like, why is he here, why am I freaking out about this, why am I just staring?

Finally, I compose myself and decide to introduce myself, because why the hell not? It's not like I'm going to die of.. meeting new people-o-phobia..

As I start to walk myself to him, my heart gets faster and faster and I finally get to him and we look at each other.

"Hi."

"Hello. And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Saki. You..?"

"Akio. Akio Nagao"

"I see. Saki Mae," I say nervously.

He touches my shoulder, and I shudder just a bit and he asks, "why are you shaking, if I may ask?"

I nod and tell him quietly, "well you see, I become nervous easily actually. Quite a shame for me, although I have never been nervous around people, so you're quite a strange mysterious person to me."

He chuckles, "well then you are more mysterious, Saki."

I rush back to my seat and glance him smiling at me and sit next to Kali again.

She bursts out in excitement, "so you like the new boy?" I look at her like shes lost her mind.

"No, I just decided to introduce myself. Is that so bad?"

"Haha as if, you were probably showing him your cute small little panties," she starts laughing at her own sentence.

I listen to what she said and she actually said it way too loud and before I know it, everyone is staring at me like I actually did.

I burst out loudly, "no no no! I did not at all, Kali!~"

Everyone bursts into laughter, and before I know it class starts. Another day in the living hell begins.

[CHAPTER 3]

To be or to not to be, is this world really true or is it false.

I sit on the swing, swinging ever so lightly, and I look up to find Akio looking down at me like a stalker.

Creep.

I gasp and scream, but not loud for anyone to hear, mostly because I go to abandoned places most of the time.

How lovely and serene.

He puts his hands on my cheek, and looks at me dearly.

"You're a mystery. I can't stop thinking about you, you're like a shadow figure. You have multiple tricks up your sleeve and you act like you're dead to the world. Why?"

I stutter, "Ho-o-w.. I've.. I'm not a socializer really."

He nods, "I see. But what about that girl, Kali? Isn't she a bit to.. out of place for you?"

I look at him, slightly confused, "Kali has been my best friend since we were both 3 years old. We were always together up until 9th grade. She had a talent for singing, we both knew that since the 6th grade, and she got into a band and changed but I manage her well. I can't just leave her."

"I see. Well, I know we met today, but look. You seem different. You stand out." He instantly kisses me and runs away. I stare frozen in complete shock.

Is this what my life will turn out to be?

With him having my heart wrapped around with him forever?

[CHAPTER 4]

I wake up, really confused with what happened the other day.

Too much things to think about.

I rub my head and get ready as my usual routine and then quickly walk to school.

Slowly, halfway to school, I notice Akio walking too and before I know it he's by my side, walking with me silently.

I become more uneasy on myself and look up at him and he quickly catches my look.

"Something wrong, Saki?"

"Uh. I was wondering... why did you kiss me?"

He looks back up from me, "Because. I like you."

My mind starts cluttering up with thoughts and I'm blushing.

"Well.. Why?"

"Didn't I say before? You're a pure mystery. I like mysteries. In fact I only moved here to find a mystery. Who knew it would be a person, not a puzzle or something like that."

"Huh. Sounds fair. So you like me?"

"Infact, I do. So Saki, I would like to know this; will you be my boyfrien-" he clears his throat and I giggle.

He starts to say what he was going to say the first time again but I stop him before he starts and say,

"Will you be my girlfriend, is what you meant, no? If so then my answer is yes."

He blushes just slightly and puts his arm around me like it's something he would normally do.

I guess life is seriously quick.

Oh well. Things happen. If I'm heartbroken, well then sucks for me I guess.

Because I now realized, this guy wasn't just a guy.

He was my new love.

And I wanted to keep it like that.

Forever.

[CHAPTER 5]

Before I knew it, me and Akio being together had spread faster than a wildfire ever could spread.

Kali had ran to me the next day screaming, "Oh my god, Saki! You're dating the new kid, I knew you liked him!"

"Actually, Kali, he kissed me a few weeks ago. So infact this morning he just asked me out and we're dating. Question now?" I pull myself to smile evily but friendly.

She chuckles, "whatever you want me to believe."

Class ends and Akio rushes to me, kisses my cheek.

"Oh? Whats the occasion of my cheek being kissed?"

"I couldn't bare to not. You look so delicate just sitting at your desk and writing stuff down."

I punch him lightly, "so you really are the stalker man in my dreams."

"You have dreams of stalkers?!" He backs away and starts laughing.

I come closer back to him, "nope, it was a joke sherlock holmes." I kiss his cheek back and run down the hallway and he chases me.

As soon as we reach our 'walking' point, we both walk together, hand in hand and talk to each other about our living in hell day.

Later in our conversation, I notice his house is fairly welcoming and I ask, "hey, can I like.. meet your parents?" I say nervously.

"Of course, come on in."

We walk into his house and the first thing I notice is a thin and athletic kind of woman and she squeals in delight, "So this is the girl you've been obsessing over for the past few weeks?" She laughs and hugs me, as I stand there shocked in surprise.

"Mom. I wasn't obsessing over her, even though I should now."

His mom gives a stern look and starts giggling, "Oh, so all of the things about her hair, her clothes, her face was a complete total lie?"

He turns pale and starts stuttering, "No no no! I-i-i.. Okay fine, mom. Anywho, this is Saki~chan."

I smile lightly, "Hello. You must be Akio's mother?"

She smiles, "Yes dear, I am. Aren't you beautiful? Akio if you hurt her or I hear this girl crying or see her crying or hurt, you're going to get it, mister."

He scratches his head nervously, "Yes ma'am."

[CHAPTER 6]

10 years into the future.

Time goes by fast, my my.

I graduated living hell with Akio. We are actually newly engaged now.

It's funny how seeing each other once can change your whole life.

Kali & I are still best friends, she lives next door to me in her apartment and always comes to us at night, bringing us delicious food for dinner.

She's actually semi-famous since she got a record deal and is now offically a singer with her band and has gigs nearly 5 days a week.

Me & Akio.. We honestly haven't had no trouble. We get along well and we've been together for 10 years.

Love is a four letter word, but everyone tends to complicate it.

Not us.

We had just been walking yesterday and I remember this clearly.

[November 14, 2016]

"Akio, I love you."

"Saki. I love you more."

"No I do!" I run into his arms and whisper in his ear, "How long will we be together?"

He chuckles, "Forever, Saki. Forever."

That was the start of my forever.


End file.
